Appoes
Appoes Appoes (Justin), born 1987, is a Canadian YouTuber who uploaded his first video, 'Some minecraft pvp fun', on 10th November 2013. He has been uploading content ever since. His channel is orientated around comedy-gaming, and he is skilled at PvP (player versus player) in particular. He is also the founder of a YouTuber collaboration, Team Kill Steal (TKS). He use to be staff on a Minecraft server 'Omega Realm', however he later retired and earned the YouTuber rank instead. He also use to have a YouTuber rank on another server, MC-SG, although it was taken away from him for unknown reasons. He has another channel, 'lol ireportu', which he uses to report hackers on any Minecraft server. Current Series PVP Skill Trolling In this series, Appoes hops onto an alternative Minecraft account, and starts PvPing on Omega Realm's 'KItPvP' game mode. He would go on massive kill streaks. The aim would be to get hackusated (accused of hacks), by someone by the end of a video. For the first few videos of this series, Appoes would use his privae alt account, 'seoppA' (Appoes backwards), and censor chat so that the viewers would remain unaware of the account name. However, Appoes started using public alts and borrowing friends' accounts, so that he could uncensor chat and the video would be more enjoyable. Even though this series is generally a solo series, some collaborations with other TKS members were made. Specials and Updates This series is where all special videos and update videos are made. It can be everything from a message to his subscibers to a new series announcement. Team Kill Steal and Co-ops In this series, collaborations with TKS are made. They would hop onto different Minecraft servers and play mini-games or adventure maps. Factions LAND OF MURICA This is a series on Omega Realm's 'Factions' game mode. The Faction includes TKS members as well as fans. At first, Appoes would invite random people to the faction, however after a few episodes, the faction become the most powerful one on the server, and inviting random people was too risky as get raided or griefed would have been bad. So an application process on Omega Realm's forums was made. The reason it is called 'Murica' is because the faction 'gives freedom to their members and steals freedom from other factions'. 'Freedom' is the most over-powered kit in the game, and Murica has gained loads of it from raids. Appoes' Minis Appoes' Minis are short, funny skits. Survival Games in a hat In this solo-series, Appoes picks challenges from the comments and puts them into a hat. At the start of the video, Appoes picks a challenge and plays Survival Games on the server 'Mineplex' while doing that challenge.For example, his first challenge was to play while twerking. This is the only series where Appoes uses a facecam, reason being so that the viewers could see his reactions. Old series Capture the Flag Capture the Flag was his first series. In this series, he would play MC-SG's 'Capture the Flag' minigame. Although, like PVP Skill Trolling, this series was generally a solo-series, some TKS collaborations were made. The reason that this series came to an end was because of some changes that MC-SG made to the minigame, making it 'no longer fun' as Appoes himself stated. Original Survival Games This series was the series that came before Survival Games in a hat. This is how most TKS members met each other, however others met through Omega Realm or MineZ, another server. Minecraft PvP This was a solo series made by Appoes. he would either play a minigame or go on Omega Realm's KitPvP. This series was replaced by 'Team Kill Steal and Co-ops. Current TKS members (updated) Appoes Phillikun Emmilee Shadic Jmandrews12 Red Map azenzeph Trozid Milestones 100 subs- 22nd january 2014 400 subs- 25th March 2014 500 subs- 9th April 2014 1000 subs- 20th August 2014 2000 subs- 20th December 2014